Random Naruto Fights
by kyoki no akuma
Summary: Random fights between Naruto characters. No FLAMES. Do not own Naruto. Kishimoto-san does. Rated M for foul language.


I don't own anything in this story other than my name. You can't have it so try and sew me!

The two stared each other down, waiting for the slightest hint of hesitation. Black eyes looking into Sapphire. Both relaxed yet waiting to spring into action. "You ready, Naruto?" The hazel eyed male asked. "Always. Think you can keep up, Sasuke?" Replied his blue eyed counterpart "Hn" At some unseen cue, both launched from their respective positions. Running at each other, both launched their attacks. As Naruto threw a left hook Sasuke Flung his right leg out, hoping to catch him under his guard. Naruto quickly slapped is leg away from him while bringing his own leg around with the momentum of the movement. Sasuke, seeing this, backed off just in time as the bottom of Naruto's sandle came mere centimeters from his nose. Naruto had to duck under the right backhand swing of Sasuke's arm and put some distance between himself and the sharingan user.

As the two fought a small group sat near the treeline of the training grounds spectating. "Who do ya think will win?" asked a dark haired girl wearing a canvas vest and camo pants. "Who knows. Sometime Naruto wins, other time Sasuke." Replied a certain lazy pineapple headed male. "The blonde shithead better win or I'm gonna..." "Do you really have to swear, Tayuya?" said redhead turned her gaze to the offender. "Aww. Does the shadow fucker want me to watch my fucking language?" "It'd be appreciated " "Well burn in hell Dumbass. I say what I want." "Incoming!" Choji yelled. Everyone turned towards the fighting and jumped out of the way just as three giant fireballs landed in the area they had previously occupied. "Dammit. Hey Duckass! Watch where you shoot those thing!"

As they fought Sasuke heard Tayuya's words. Veins throbbing on his forehead he turned tell yell at her only to be sent flying into a tree via Naruto's right foot. "Come on Teme. Are you really gonna let that get to you? She's been callin me shithead since we met." Sasuke pulled himself out of the tree's remains. "Shut it Dobe." As he said this he focused chakra to his hand. Naruto ,sensing this, did the same. "End time already?" As Naruto said this a rasengan formed in each of his hands. They both jumped at each other.

To everyone watching it seemed as though the two had disappeared only to reappear almost instantly in the middle. "Chidori!" "Rasengan Barrage!" Sasuke's chidori met the rasengan in Naruto's left hand. Naruto started to bring his right down on Sasuke's head. Sasuke ducked attempted to move under the attack but notice, too late, that Naruto's knee was come to bear. Unable to dodge the attack, Naruto's knee smashed into Sasuke's chin, sending his head back into the path of the rasengan and cancelling his chidori. Naruto Quickly flung both of his rasengans forward, sending Sasuke into the ground.

The group watched as the battle came to an end. "I was expecting a longer match then that." "It probably would have if you hadn't called Sasuke a duckass." Tayuya simply shrugged her shoulders, not caring one way or the other. "Hey Bubblegum, you gonna go check on you toy?" Sakura, hearing this turned and glared at her. "He's not my toy!" Tayuaya smirked. "Oh sorry. I forgot you were HIS toy." At this Sakura simply shut her mouth, not wanting to dig a deeper hole than she was already in.

Sasuke and Naruto were walking towards the group when Sasuke's gaze turn to the blonde. "So you set for tomorrow night?" Naruto stiffened at this. Sasuke, seeing this hardened his gaze. "You didn't forget did you?" "Of course I didn't." Naruto turned his eyes to the ground. "I'm just nervous, ya'know?" "Ha! Naruto Uzimaki, Jinchuuriki of the most powerful of the Biju, son of the Forth Hokage, and Hero of Konoha, is scared of a marriage proposal?" Naruto glared at the sharingan user. "At least I AM proposing to Hinata. last I checked you didn't even get a ring for Sakura." "I have my reasons." "Name one." "Shut it Dobe, we're almost in hearing range." "Excuses, Excuses. You're just as scared as I am. I just got more guts." Sasuke mumbled something about stupid rings and blondes.

Kyoki here! just lettin you know that this series is basically just small fights between members of Naruto. I might add some larger chapters if my smaller ones like this get enough GOOD reviews. also between working, school, my bros, and watching PewDiePie, I don't have alot of time on my hands to do this, so I'll update as much as i can.

Naruto: PewDiePie?

Me: Watch what you say next. You might not like what happens.

Naruto: What are you goin to do? All you can do is right stories and watch some swedish guy get the life scared out of him!

Me: *typing sounds* I could do this! *hits enter*

Naruto poofs into a dark room.

Naruto: Where am I?

Sakura: NARUTO!

Naruto: *Blood drains from face* Kyoki?

Me: Yes?

Naruto: Did you just put me in...

Me: ...the middle of the women's section in a spa with every wickedly strong female from your series? Why yes I believe I did.

Naruto: I hate you Kyoki.

Me: One? That's a long list you just joined. And two? I'd run if I was you.

Naruto: Asshole!

Me: Alright guess that's it for now I gotta get out'a here before he finds me. *Tall man with snow white skin, no face, wearing what looks like a business suit appears* Shit! Slendy's here I gotta go later! LIKE AND REVIEW!

Slender: You'll die for what you did!

Me: Hey your daughter came onto me! how am I sposed to say no?

Slender: Die!

Screen Goes into static...


End file.
